A Walk In The Woods
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Harry and Draco are looking for Colin in the woods, but they seem to have stepped through a portal to an entirely different world! This is in response to a fic challange. It is SLASH.


Title: A Walk in the Woods

Author: Goddess Shinigami

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Frodo/Sam

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The respective authors do.

Notes: This is the result of a fic challenge issued by a member of the Harry_and_Draco yahoo group. It contains ***~SLASH~* **and is a HP/LOTR crossover.Also I don't remember how hobbit's talk. So, just bear with me if they talk a little too normal. Uhm. . .I'm not responsible for how wrong or demented any of this is. *smiles* on to the story! 

Harry and Draco walked on through the Forbidden Forest. They were supposed to be looking for Colin Creevy who had gotten lost during a detention with Filch, but that was forgotten for the moment. Hand in hand they walked until they reached a sort of clearing in the wood. Harry kept walking forward into the clearing, but Draco pulled him back.

"Don't. Look." He said pointing to the thin film that seemed to gate the area. It looked to be some sort of force field around the sunny spot. Draco let go of Harry's hand and examined it, checking for anything that looked suspicious. "Well, it looks safe enough and it looks nice over there. We can go now." He led the way through, but something wasn't right. 

They stepped onto the other side, but it wasn't the same clearing they had looked in at. They were at the bottom of a small hill looking up at what looked like a house, buried in dirt. "Where are we?" Harry asked looking around. 

Draco gestured toward the white gates that opened on a path to the house. "I don't know, but maybe we could find out. I'm sure we're in some remote wizarding town or something." His facial expression looked sure in what he was saying, but his voice betrayed him, telling he was scared. 

Harry took Draco's hand again and started to lead them up the walk, but before they went Draco stepped backwards trying to go back through the portal, to no avail. Once they had reached the door Draco knocked and they both stepped back. After a few baited seconds the door opened revealing a man of whom was quite short, well, compared to the two boys at the door he wasn't, but they _were_ only 16. 

"And who might you be?" The man asked standing in the doorway. He looked quite disheveled. His dark brown hair was tousled and looked as if it could give Harry's a run for it's money, his shirt lay half unbuttoned and half hung out of his trousers. He waited impatiently for an answer. 

Draco gave the man a look of disgust. _Who in their right mind would wear clothing as distasteful as those? _He asked himself looking the man up and down. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is, " He gestured to Harry. "Harry Potter. Are you a wizard, like us?" he asked in a I'm-holier-than-thou tone. 

Harry elbowed Draco in the side. "Don't mind him. He forgot his medication this morning. We were walking through the Forest and happened upon a force-fielded meadow and thought it safe, but once on this side we noticed we weren't in Britain anymore." Harry explained.

The man looked at him oddly. "I'm Frodo." He looked behind him into the house and then gestured for them to enter. As they walked in another man appeared looking just as disheveled, except his hair was sandy colored. "This is Sam. Sam, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They come to us from some forest." Frodo said ushering them into seats by a fire. 

Once they were all seated Sam spoke up. "I heard you from the door, you're wizards, you say?" He asked looking at them, intently waiting for an answer. He was curled up next to Frodo who had an arm lazily slung about Sam's shoulders. 

Draco was the first to speak. "Yes, we come from Britain. We attend a school for witchcraft and wizardry. We were looking for someone in the forest when we stepped through a portal of sorts and ended up at the end of your path." He said leaning back in his chair.

Frodo looked over at the two boys. "Well, you're certainly not hobbits. If I didn't know better I would think Draco an Elf, but no. So, you are wizards. Well, did you try to return the way you came?" He asked tangling a hand in Sam's hair. 

Draco sat with a smug look on his face as Harry spoke. "Yes, and it seems to only have been a one way portal. Do you know of a way back?" Harry asked and felt compelled to sit with Draco since the two they were in the company of were being quite outwardly affectionate. He quickly walked over and sat in the blonde's lap. 

Sam and Frodo smiled knowingly. "I take it you two are together?" Frodo asked them, but didn't expect an answer and went on. "I do not know of a way back, but I can send word with the Elves for Gandalf to come. He's also a wizard. He will know what to do. You may stay here while you wait. It could be days." He emphasized the last sentence for an unknown reason and looked down at Sam, smiling. 

Harry and Draco both nodded. 

After they had eaten supper Frodo and Sam showed Draco and Harry to a spare room. "You can sleep here. It's not much, but it's the best we can do on such short notice." Frodo told them ushering them in. "Sam and I will be available if you need us." He said and then left closing the door behind him.

Harry sat on the small twin-sized bed and sighed. "They must be looking for us, too, by now. I wonder if they found Colin? Oh well, it doesn't matter. We're stuck here. I hope this Gandalf can get us out of here." Harry said leaning back onto the pillows and closing his eyes.

Draco walked over and curled up beside Harry on the bed. "You know I think I've heard of this Gandalf. I read about him in a book of wizards from the old, old ages. He was one of the few wizards of Middle-Earth. Don't ask me where that is because I don't know, but he's was mentioned as very powerful and wise." Draco told him laying his head on Harry's chest. 

Harry just whispered a 'good night' and drifted off to sleep.

****

Frodo and Sam sat in the kitchen talking about the two boys who had happened upon their doorstep, the day before. "The blonde one is quite a looker, I would say." Sam told him with an accompanying blush. "The one with the scar isn't so bad either, striking eyes." He blushed again and sipped his drink. 

"Yes, yes, quite a pair. They fit nicely. Probably share the same soul, they do. I wonder if they know?" Frodo pondered over a mushroom or two. After a few minutes the aforementioned pair of lovers stumbled into the room. They looked quite disheveled. The blonde was only in a t-shirt and what looked like some sort of underwear the hobbit's didn't know of and the one with the scar was wearing half that. (AN: You know what I mean! Get your mind out of the gutter!) "Good morning!" Frodo called form his place at the table. He flashed them a grin and waved for them to come and sit. 

Harry and Draco walked over to the table and plopped down in their seats. "G'mornin" Draco grumbled from his spot next to Harry and Sam. He picked up a cup of coffee that was set in front of him and sipped it. _Yuck! Do these people know the meaning of sugar?_ Draco asked himself, but didn't comment aloud. That would've been rude. 

They all sat in silence, sipping on their coffee, and nibbling on tea cookies, until Harry decided to break it. "Did you guys contact Gandalf or whatever that guys name was?" He asked setting his cup down on the table making a faint tap on the wood. Harry looked from Frodo to Sam to Draco reading their expressions. He tried to read them all, but Draco's expression of exhaustion and love was the only one he could decipher in the few seconds he had. 

Frodo also set down his coffee and looked at Harry. "Yes, I did. He will be here in at least three days." He smiled looking across the table. The two before him looked so right together. It was just like he and Sam. Frodo once again wondered if they knew they had the same soul. He could just tell they did. It was present in their eyes and in their mannerisms. 

Once they had finished breakfast Frodo and Sam went out into the garden while Harry and Draco went to put their newly washed, thanks to Sam, clothes on. Harry looked out their window waiting for Draco to finish getting dressed. He always seemed to take the longest time to get ready. "Merlin, Draco, It's not like we're going anywhere. Get your sexy ass out here. I want to go outside!" Harry yelled in the direction of the bathroom. 

Draco hummed to himself as he walked out. The steam from his bath followed him out the door making it look like he appeared in a puff of smoke. He swaggered over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So what if my ass i_s_ sexy? It doesn't mean I want to go outside. Maybe I want to stay in here with you." Draco purred in Harry's ear.

Harry pulled out of the embrace and took Draco by the arm. " I _know _you want to stay in here with me, but I want to go outside. So, come on!" He said dragging Draco out the door and through the hobbit house and out into the garden. "See, it's much better out here." Harry told him looking around at all the wonderful flowers. He inhaled deep and closed his eyes. He had never smelled flowers such as these. They were beautiful. 

Draco stood beside him and inhaled sharply at the sight before him. He hadn't expected to see such a beautiful garden. It was even more breathtaking than the gardens at Malfoy Manor. He looked around once more and let a stifled "Wow." Before he clamped his mouth shut. He wasn't supposed to be liking this. 

Harry smirked at Draco's word. They both stood there not saying a word for quite a long time until Frodo and Sam came up beside them. "You like my garden?" Sam asked them. They both jumped at the sound of his voice and came back to reality. Sam giggled beside them. "It has that effect on a lot of people." He told them gesturing to the garden before them. 

A silence fell over them all again and Draco broke it. "What kind of magick lies in this garden?" He asked Sam. He knew that no garden could be so beautiful without the aide of some sort of magick. It was just impossible. The gardens at Malfoy Manor were beautiful, but they were created by a spell his mother had found one day. Then she had decided to use it, but magick gardens were never as breathtaking as the ones that occurred naturally. That was his opinion. 

Sam smiled fondly and gazed out over his garden. "It's elvish magick. The Lady of Lothlorian gave me soil and said if I put it in my garden, it would be the most beautiful and reminisce of the lands of Lothlorian." He told them with a starry look in his eyes. There was no more said about the garden. 

The days passed on like this, in a very similar manner. It was almost a routine. They woke, talked over horrid coffee, got dressed, and sat out in the garden. On the third day Harry began to get worried. He voiced his anxieties to Frodo. "Where is Gandalf? I mean people must be looking for us. We really do need to get back as much as we love staying here with you." He was saying as a knock came on the door. 

Frodo stood, walked into the other room, and answered the door. Harry and Draco could hear him speaking from the other side of the wall. "Oh hullo! Yes yes, come in come in! We've been waiting for you!" He told the person at the door. Frodo had obviously ushered him in because now he stood on the threshold of the kitchen with a man, in grey, resembling Dumbledore beside him. Frodo left him there with Harry and Draco.

The man in grey crossed the room and sat down across from the two wizards. He looked at them appraisingly and then smiled. "I'm Gandalf. I see you have found my trap." He told the two boys and they gave him an odd look. "You are in a time long before your own, but I have been to your time in the future since I am immortal. I made that trap near Hogwarts many years ago. I'm surprised you are the first to cross through it." He finished sitting back in his chair. 

"But how do we get back?" Harry and Draco questioned at the same time. 

Gandalf laughed. "Well, the only way to get back is to find out something you didn't know about yourselves. Hmm . . .You'll have to talk to Frodo and Sam about that. They know what you need to. There you are now I must be off. Pressing business in the East Farthing. Goodbye." He tipped his hat in a rather corny way and exited the kitchen. 

Harry and Draco looked at each other. The nodded in silent agreement, got up from the table, and ran outside to find Frodo and Sam. They ran into the garden to find the two snogging on a bench. "FRODO! SAM! STOP SNOGGING AND GET OVER HERE!" They yelled from across the garden. The two jumped apart and fell off the bench. 

Sam stood up rubbing his behind and Frodo did the same. "What?" Sam snapped looking very annoyed. You do not go around interrupting someone's private snogging time. Frodo put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes with his own, eyes that said 'Calm down, they're only children', and so he calmed considerably. "What is it that you need?" He asked again politely as he walked to meet the boys on the other side. 

Harry bounced in place. "We know how to get back! We had to find out something about ourselves that we didn't know. Well, we don't know what that is, but Gandalf says that you know. If you tell us we could go home. So could you tell us?" He asked quickly, holding Draco's hand and squeezing it lightly. 

The two hobbits looked at each other and smiled. "All you need to know is that you share the same soul. You are one. Together you make one soul. If you were to part and not be together anymore then you would slowly die. That is all you need to know." Frodo finished and smiled at them.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and then at Frodo and Sam who were wearing the same knowing smile they had that first day they had arrived. As soon as Frodo was finished there was a flash of red and purple light. When it has subsided Harry and Draco were back in Hogwarts, somehow, in Gryffindor tower.

They both smiled at each other before Draco swept Harry up into his arms for a kiss. When they had parted Draco spoke. "You know, if we're not supposed to part, maybe we should request that I get a house change?" He suggested. 

They both laughed. That adventure in their life was now over and they would always have each other from now until forever. 

Fin

~*~*~*~*~

That was the end. Tell me what you thought. I really love feedback. 

Love you all,

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
